gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Renaissance Times Badge
Renaissance Times is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. “Renaissance” is a French name for “Rebirth” or “New Beginning”. This was a time when Math, Science, Social and Politics took off in a new direction of understanding. Many inventors were able to share their creative ideas, thus the birth of new inventions. A new style of art became famous at this time as well. Learn what it was like to live in the times of “Robin Hood” and “Romeo and Juliette”. To earn this badge you must complete six of the following activities. = Activities = ### Why was the Renaissance times called the Rebirth times? Find out about a new invention during these times and who invented it. Why was the invention important to the economic growth? ::: 2. Find out about a famous artist from the Renaissance times. Who was the artist and what was he/she famous for? ::: 3. Name the three classes of people represented during this time period. Where would you fit in if you lived during the Renaissance period? ::: 4. Watch a movie, attend a play or attend a faire that represents this era. How was the way the language spoken different from the way you speak today? How did the people greet each other? Did they greet different class of people differently? Who was a famous play writer of this time? ::: 5. The clothing worn told a lot about the people in those times. What type of clothing did people wear during this time? Could you tell who was from a royal family by the way they dressed? What did the colors worn represent? ::: 6. Did the people play sports during this time? If so, what type of sports did they play? How was the sports play then similar to the sports you play today? ::: 7. What did people do for fun? ::: 8. A popular game played by children was “Ring A Round the Rosie”. This game was played to represent a terrible thing that was happening during this time. What tragic happened and what caused it? Have you ever played this game for fun? Now that you know what the song is about say the words and explain what they mean? ::: 9. What type of food did the people eat at this time? Did poor people eat different food from the rich? What was the main food staple that the poor ate? How did they make the meals interesting and tasty? ::: 10. Who is Robin Hood? What did he do? Was he good or bad? = Resources = Faires and Event in the state of Indiana Metea Renaissance Faire, 8401 Union Chapel Rd., Fort Wayne, IN 46845 5 miles east of I-69 on State Route 1 North of Fort Wayne, IN. Theme: A village festival in late Medieval and early Renaissance time, 1350-1550 Food and beverages may be brought in; no alcohol No same day re-admission The Fishers Renfaire, Heritage Park, Fishers, IN 46038 Located on Northeast side of Indianapolis, Take I-69 to 116th street exit and go west. Or take I-465 to the Allisonville Road exit and go North. Follow the signs for Remote Parking. Theme: 16th Century England Books Cantebury Tales, Geoffrey Chaucer The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood Cathedral or Castle, David Macaulay Movies Robin Hood- Men in Tights Romeo and Juliette – Shakespeare Much Ado About Nothing – Shakespeare A Midsummer Night’s Dream – Shakespeare As You Like It – Shakespeare Hamlet – Shakespeare Clubs Check local high schools and colleges to get volunteer speakers from Shakespearian club. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = http://www.rscds-twincities.org/costumes.html http://www.rameset.com/heraldry.htm http://www.historyforkids.org/learn/medieval/index.htm http://www.learner.org/exhibits/renaissance/middleages.html http://www.realarmorofgod.com/renaissance-era.html http://www.bellaonline.com/Site/renaissance http://www.renfaire.com http://www.fishersrenfaire.com Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Junior Badges Renaissance Times Try-It